


Northern Kingdoms

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Mercy, Frostbite!Pharah, Plague Doctor!Reaper, nevermore!Reaper, oni!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: In the north, a village stood long and proud, growing into a wealthy kingdom, despite all the odds, for this particular one, had an angel watching over them. The Dark Angel, they called her. Angel for the wishes she granted and Dark for the price of the wishes were always too high. She only asked for life of a person, the object of everyone's desires.





	1. Fareeha Amari | Frost Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi. Wonder how you got here. This is kinda a character study and an AU mashed into one. The chapters are as follows:
> 
> 1) Fareeha "Pharah" Amari  
> 2) Genji Shimada  
> 3) Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
> 
> (Also this was originally for Gency week but got outta hand and now has no trace of it at all)  
> lets do this thing.

~

In the north, a village stood long and proud, growing into a wealthy kingdom, despite all the odds. it was one of the four built into the countryside, this being the most northern, then dubbed the Northern Village. It's three sister villages, toward the south, west, and east, hadn't expected them to the most long lived, yet here they stood, alone at the top, it's boarders ever expanding. The village had started small, eventually prospering into a grand kingdom under their guardian's watchful gaze. 

Unlike all the the others that fell during the frost seasons, to the monsters and the plague, this particular one had an angel watching over them. 

The Dark Angel, they called her. Angel for the wishes she granted when they were in need, and Dark for the price of the wishes were always too high. Wealth and riches never pleased her. She only asked for life of a person, the object of everyone's desires.

Some say that the Angel came from Heaven, brought by the gods to watch over them. No one really knew where she came from, or when her shrine was built, but it had seemed like she was always there, watching and waiting. 

~

The first she claimed was a hunter by the name of Fareeha Amari. She was a young and free spirit but a warrior at heart.

Thus was during one of the worst and longest frost seasons, when the weather was cold and the crops and livestock had died. The sun wasn't visible since the end of fall, and reports from the other villages told of stories of horror, children dying of frostbite and wives dying of starvation. Without food, villages were forced to learn to hunt so they would not meet the same fate.

Fareeha was one such person, never taking thrill in the hunt, despite excelling in the art of hunting. She would always thank the animals, after striking one down, for its meat, fur and bones, which provided food, clothes and weapons for the others. No matter how much she worked, even she could not prevent the inevitable. The frost season continued on, without mercy, and the prey dwindled as well. Hunters came beck empty handed, and the people grew weaker with each passing day. Most thought this to be the end, without food, they surly would not survive. No one knew what to do, until one brought up an old legend that mothers told their children to lull them to sleep. A legend so old, it was considered a fairy tale. It told of beings, eternal guardians, who would watch over the villages. They would grant wishes to those worthy, but not without debts to be paid. It was said that each of the villages had their own guardian, and the Northern Village had an angel watching over them. She was said to have eyes so blue, that the sky grew jealous, and hair so bright and golden, that the sun hid behind the clouds. Most of all, she was said to be the most beautiful maiden who had ever lived, and all who lay eyes on her would not be able to resist her beauty.

The people of the Northern Kingdom, a village at the time, desperate and worried for their own lives and their children, set out to the forest, in hopes of finding the Angel's shrine. People wandered for hours, in search of the shrine, but with no avail. It was not until days after, when a hunter stumbled across a small building hidden in the undergrowth, whist searching for prey. He abandoned the chase, and entered the small, run-down shack. A golden eerie glow came from within, bathing the hunter in it's light. Warmth radiated from the room, despite any source of heat nearby. The hunter knew that what he had found was much more valuable than food, and went back to the village with the news. The able-bodied were gathered, and set out to the shrine. They arrived at the shrine, and entered the shack. The warmth within, relaxed them, and unknowing what they had to do, they keeled before it and plead for mercy.

The Dark Angel was just as the stories described her. High, regal cheekbones framed her face, and long golden locks flowed down her shoulders, glimmering in the darkness. Her sky blue eyes were captivating, pinning them to place with her piercing gaze. She had wings, with feathers as white as crisp snow, and spanned over two arm lengths. She graced them with her presence, and looked upon their cold, starved faces. The Angel spoke, saying that she could end the frost season only if they sacrificed their most beautiful maiden with a pure heart. The villagers backed away, in awe of the angel in front of them. The angel was real. They came back to the village with heavy hearts and told the rest of the village of the news when they gathered in the town square.

Fareeha volunteered first, without thinking, while the village 'beauties', with their blond hair and blue eyes, hid behind their scarfs and hoods. Her mother, who also was once a warrior and now a respected village leader, quickly forbade her from going, saying that if she did, who would feed the village? She boldly replied that if the frost season ended, hunting would be easier. Still, the mother persisted and she decided to wait it out and respect her mother's wishes.

~

Time passed and Fareeha watched her mother's health deteriorating. The rest of the village had become to starve as well, children often crying in hunger at night.

She couldn't bear it.

It was like a curse. Fareeha was fine while most of the village was infected by some sort of flu and starving. Her muscles were still lean and none of her ribs showed despite not having eaten anything for five days. It was like she was forced to watch the others suffer, without being able to help. She would do anything to be in their places.

Some of the villagers questioned her, asking if she was secretly eating food that she hunted for the village. Fareeha quickly denied it. She would never do such thing.

Nights later, the doctor checked up on her mother and told her that she didn't have long.

Fareeha could not just let her mother die. She whispered a prayer as she packed her bag and donned her armour. She gave her mother one last kiss on the cheek and left, leaving a note on the table.

She went to the Angel's shrine.

~

Fareeha's mother woke up the next morning. Her fever was gone and she sat up, confused. She knew she was at death's door the other night but was fine now. What miracle could have saved her from certain death? 

Then she noticed the note.

She picked it up with shaky hands, and read it over and over to herself, not wanting to believe what her daughter has done.

~

The villagers were gathered in the town square and were told the news. Fareeha Amari had left to the angel's shrine. If all goes well, the note said, they would no longer need to fear the frost season. They looked nervously around after the note was read aloud. The weather was still cold and the sky was still cloudy. Nothing had seemed to change.

Had the angel not have taken a liking to the brave hunter? If so, her sacrifice would be in vain.

They hoped, though out the day, that a sign would come, signalling the end of the frost season, yet nothing came. The people's faith in their supposed salvation ran out, and they thought the Angel to be nothing than their imaginations and a joke.

A memorial was set up for Fareeha and her mother grieved along with the rest of the village. She will be missed.

They fell asleep that night with heavy hearts.

~

That night, Fareeha's mother had a dream- or a vision. Her daughter had come to her, her face deathly pale and armour made of ice. Her once beautiful brown eyes were blue, frosted over and blank, conveying no emotion. She had held her mother's hands and smiled, repeating that everything was fine, and that things were going to be okay. Her hands felt like they were made of ice.

She woke up, sweat, covering her entire body and quickly threw off the thick winter covers then ran to the window, pulling back the curtains. The sun was so bright that she had to cover her eyes. The grass was green and the birds flew overhead. The tree leaves were no longer brown and wilted, but rather blooming with flowers instead. The forests were teeming with life.

Her mother smiled sadly, before bowing her head in a prayer, hoping that her daughter was safe, wherever she was now.

The frost season was over, and the village continued to thrive.

~

Over the next days, the villagers have noticed that the snow was gone, and the clouds have receded everywhere, but one place. At the edge of the village, past a river, to the north, a icy forest had appeared. No one knew for what reason.

Over the next years, rumours, from brave men who dared explore it, spread of a beautiful woman dressed in ice with black hair and icy eyes. She was said to sing so beautifully that anyone heard it, they would be immediately attached the her voice. Her description matched the one her mother have given, years ago, from her dream. The forest was then named the Frost Forest because of the trees that was made of ice and the infinitely cold atmosphere there, no matter the time of the year.

Decades passed, and the woman was given a name. The Frost Jay, she was called, for the ice armour she always wore, and how she was seen flitting from tree to tree inside the Frost Forest. She was always seen when the villagers had went to the angel's shrine and was always a cold presence at the Angel's side, opposite to her warm demeanour.

Centuries after, people still told the tale of the brave woman, Fareeha Amari, who sacrificed herself to the angel so they could live in warmth and comfort. The tale was passed down the generations, from parents to children to grandchildren. The village grew into a strong trading post and the people there lived and thrived without fear, for the Dark Angel watched over them.

Until the monsters came.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha guys think? Idk it my first time writing in this style.   
> Pls tell me if there are any mistakes cuz I don't have a beta so yea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading??
> 
> (somehow for some reason, the next two chapters got a lot darker and more messed up)


	2. Genji Shimada | Oni Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter. 
> 
> I'm not sure but I removed the pharmercy tag cuz it is not there but after writing the third chapter, it's not really explicit and also cuz of all those gency shippers out there.
> 
> Although I will be writing a pharmercy spinoff after chapter 3 so don't worry ;)

~

Centuries later, she claimed a second warrior of the name Genji Shimada. He was a easily one of the best sword masters, only second to his brother. With his sharp tongue and even sharper blade, he was liked by most in the outpost.

After the end of the spring that signalled the summer, the land was visibly warmer. No longer did they have the frost seasons, for half the year, but instead, had winter, for only a few months at a time.

But, the cold weather that usually kept the unknown creatures and monsters away from the trading outposts, seemingly melted with the frost seasons. Monsters now roamed the large village's edges, daring to come closer and closer each night, heading north.

The people were afraid, for reports from their sister outposts, in the south, had been overrun and the eastern and western outposts held uncountable lives lost. They knew it was only a matter of time before the bulk of offending monsters reached their homes. Hunters and warriors were gathered, as well as a small wall built around the outpost. Yet, they feared it was not enough.

The people of the Northern Kingdom, a large trading outpost at the time, remembered the tales of the Dark Angel and the maiden, Fareeha Amari, better known as the Frost Jay, and set out to the angel's shrine.

They arrived outside of the a small church, which was drastically worshiped over the past decades, but long forgotten in the previous years. With the season plentiful and the crops fully recovered, the people stopped looking to the sky for hope, and looked to each other instead. The small church remained relatively untouched, eventually being forgotten completely.

The few people now approached warily. Did the angel exist at all? Or was she just a myth made to lull children to sleep? They entered the open doors, not knowing what to expect.

The doors slammed shut, leaving them in the pitch darkness before a row of torches simultaneously lit by themselves. Without any other way to go, they had followed the path to the centre of the church, leading to the original shine built for the angel. Legend spoke that the church was built over it, keeping its magic within.

They knelt at the base of the shrine and plead for the long forgotten angel's mercy. They did not expect her to respond.

A golden light filled the room and a beautiful woman appeared before them, her blue eyes glistening like the sky and her golden wings folded neatly behind her. She asked them what they needed, seemingly not caring that they had come to her in need, when they had not worshipped her for decades. They told her of their problems, and she responded similarly to before. Only this time, she wanted the bravest of warriors, skilled in the art of the sword.

They complied and began to leave the church, only stopping to see a woman watching them, half hidden in the shadows, dressed in ice armour, with frosty blue eyes. One moment she was there, and the next, she was gone.

~

Everyone was gathered in the town square, a place that had not changed, compared to the rest of the village. Fareeha's memorial was still intact, barely, but stood proud in the center. The news was told as well as the sighting of the Frost Jay.

Gasps and murmurs spread across the crowd, but were quickly silenced when a voice spoke up. Hanzo, Genji's brother, had volunteered to go. The village praised him for his selflessness, but Genji knew something else was up. Their father stood at the back, nodding his head in approval. He confronted his brother that night.

"Brother, why? Is our father pressuring you to do this?" Hanzo had a lot to do in his life. He had people who cared for him, like their mother, his husband and real friends. Genji had nothing. He took pleasure in the feeling of flesh and sex. His friends stuck around for his money, and his current girlfriend was nothing but another face in crowd.

"Genji this is my choice," he replied, not meeting his eyes. Hanzo's lip trembled when he spoke, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "I wish to do this."

"Are you sure?" They both knew that their father was disappointed in Hanzo when he chose a man over a woman for marriage. He thought that his son had been corrupted, probably wishing to clean his hands of him and restore the Shimada's family name.

Hanzo was due to leave the next sunset. He couldn't let that happen.

Genji donned his armour and his swords, and left that night, giving his home one last glance. He knew his brother would be broken the next morning, but it was better him than Hanzo.

The cries of the monsters were heard outside the village walls, and he knew the people were getting ready to defend themselves once again. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they succumbed to the monsters' wraith.

Another note, and he was gone, lost in the shadows of twilight.

~

Hanzo had went into Genji's room the next day, wanting to spend his last hours with his loved ones, yet only to find his room striped of his armour, weapons, and most of his belongings. He whipped around, trying to locate his brother.

He had thought that this was another of his jokes. It had to be. Hanzo's gaze fell on a note folded neatly next to Genji's favourite headband. He had gifted that to him on his sixteenth birthday and Genji had never taken it off since. He picked the note up with shaky hands and read it, crying out in disbelief, and clutching it close to his chest.

The people were gathered again in the town square and was told the news. Genji had left for the Angel's shrine. The note said that he left, and mostly likely not be coming back. It also said that this was his choice, not Hanzo's of his father's. Their father seethed in anger, before abruptly leaving the square. The people were grateful for Genji going, but unsure of why he did it.

But, alas, that night was no different than the last. The monsters gathered outside the village walls, and prepared to attack, again trying to breach into the village. They had hoped that the prayer would work and the monsters would go away, but no avail. They had already lost half their men, the previous night.

The remaining men stood bravely at the top, shouldering their bows and weapons, readying themselves for the inevitable slaughter that was to come.

But, a growl was heard, and the monsters reared back in surprise, when a ghostly figure clad in black armour appeared. Red streaks were emblazoned on the armour as well as kanji, glowing a crimson red. It donned a white mask and held in it's hands, was a red bladed sword.

The men watched in awe as the figure fought the monsters, ducking and weaving through their ranks, decimating them all. It moved gracefully, with practiced moves, looking like a dance rather than a fight. It stood still there after the piles of fur, scales and claws stoped moving, it's sword dripping red, and the ground covered in layers of blood.

They all watched in silence, not knowing what to do, when the figure twisted suddenly, deflected an arrow fired its way from among one of them. It's mask suddenly clear, faced them. The design was distinctively from the east, and some recognized it as an Oni, a creature of myth. It's twisted mouth seemed to sneer at them, and its eyes glowed a deep red, glinting off the horns on its face.

The men all froze with fear, when they met it's eyes. But as soon as it was there, the figure disappeared into the night, leaving behind the corpses of the monsters.

~

The next day, the village was gathered and a meeting was held. That figure, many had figured out who it was, by then. It's fighting style was unique, to one person only. Genji, they realized. It was Genji. Like Fareeha, he had been turned into a different being after visiting the Angel's shrine. Like last time, they set up a memorial for him, next to Fareeha's, and left their offerings to the angel.

After the majority of people left, late into the night, Hanzo stayed behind, kneeling in front on his brother's shrine. He was in a state of despair, wishing his brother back, yet grateful for what he did in exchange so he could continue his life. He bowed his head and smiled sadly, hoping his brother was well, wherever he was now.

The monsters were defeated for now, and the village continued to grow.

~

Days passed, and the villagers not only noticed an absence of monsters, but a dark forest blooming to the south, where the monsters hailed from. A barrier, they realized, to keep the monsters at bay. The Black Forest, they named it, for the dead trees, and the pitch darkness inside, all the light blocked by the trees' long branches.

Months passed, before the Oni masked figure was spotted again within it's bare grounds, often fighting monsters that strayed their way, but only years after did they give it a name. Oni Dragon. Oni was fitting, for the mask it wore and Dragon, in honour of Genji, who everyone knew of the dragon tattoo on his back.

They rarely spotted him alongside the Frost Jay, when they went to the Dark Angel's shrine, and gave up their offerings.

Decades passed, and people still told the tale of the brave woman, Fareeha Amari, who sacrificed herself so they could live in warmth and comfort, and Genji Shimada, who became their protector of the demons from the south. The two tales were passed down the generations, from parents to children to grandchildren. The trading outpost grew into a small kingdom, building its walls up higher, and creating defences. The people there lived and thrived without fear of the cold, or the monsters that once plagued their lands, for the Dark Angel watched over them.

Until the Death Plague spread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pretty much done after the next chapter, unless you guys have other ideas, I would love to hear them!!
> 
> Also with that being said, for y'all McHanzo shippers out there, cowboys do exist currently in this timeline, just no high tech revolvers :P
> 
> (the next chapter is dark... i don't know what happened)


	3. Gabriel Reyes | Plague Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, didn't expect people to still come back. It's been way too long but I kinda struggled with Reyes' perceptive. 
> 
> This chapter contains slight gore so if that's not your thing- sorry!! Also: this chapter is a lot darker for some reason. That wasn't supposed to happen.

~

Only after a mere few decades, she claimed a third. Gabriel Reyes, they called him, for they did not know much about the man. He had traveled from southern faraway lands, through the Black Forest, until he had come across the small kingdom, and settled down. He was a warrior, and a doctor, who had a knack for getting his hands bloody and would rather experiment with the human body, than fix it. People often came to him if they were fatally sick, for he would never be infected by death's outstretched fingers. 

The fall had come, and the harvest was great. Monsters had not been sighted for decades and the seasons were warm, but a more sinister event loomed on the horizon. They had found a man, on death's door, just outside of the kingdom walls. A trail of blood had followed him from the Black Forest, and without a second thought, they brought him into the walls. 

Under the torchlight, they could see the claw tears down his back, right through the non-native armour he sported. Blood and a what seemed like a dark poison, spewed from the wound. They didn't know who he was, his face terribly pale, and his clothes looked of a western origin. He must have been attacked by the monsters, while trying to get through the Black Forest. 

They ran him into Reyes' shop, in hopes that they could save him. They watched him work, scissoring away the rest of the fabric before shooing them all out, save for his assistant, his adopted niece. 

They worked though the night, attempting to clear away the blood and the strange poison. It interested him to see the strange affects it had on the man. The flesh touched by the poison was black, and the wounds were scored down his back marks akin to a eagle's claw. The edges of the wounds were rotting, strange black, blues, and greens. Once, he had woken up, and looked Reyes in the eyes while murmuring words in a foreign language. His niece, whom everyone called Sombra, jumped back in surprise, when she saw his eyes, which were bleached a striking red, rather than the normal brown, blues and greens. The man collapsed shortly after that, sweat covering his brow. 

It started with a sneeze that Sombra tried to hide. He also noticed the sweat collected on her forehead and asked if she wished to rest, but she refused, saying that she had merely caught a cold. Hours later, Reyes had asked her a question and she became unresponsive, her eyes half-lidded, and swaying on her feet. He had immediately sent her back to her Aunt Amélie's house to rest. 

A fatal mistake. 

Reyes finished up cleaning the wound on the man's back, hours later, when the kingdom's messenger knocked on the door. Amélie had sent them, saying that Sombra was unwell. He had rushed away as soon as he finished covering the man's back with a thin cloth, and made it into her house. 

It was too late by then. Sombra was passed out on the bed, face pale, and shivering with a cold sweat, despite the covers keeping her warm. A fever, he realized. Amélie looked up at him from the side of the bed, where she was leaning, her face similarly pale, but tinted a blue shade. 

"Gabriel," Amélie managed out, breathing hard. "Save her." A begging tone entered her voice, before her eyes rolled up in her head and she too, collapsed on the floor. 

Reyes cursed, and he and the messenger carried her to another room. He placed wet cloths on their head, hoping it would help. He sent the messenger away, to bring another doctor to help him, but was worried when no one had shown up, when the moon had reached its highest point in the sky. 

It was then, when he realized two terrible things. In his haste, he had left the mystery man alone in his shop. And the messenger was coughing when he left. 

Reyes had ran back to his shop, but the man had disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the cloths from his shirt. The only signs that anything was ever here at all, was the black poison, and a trail of footsteps leaving the shop, made purely out of ice. 

~

By morning, most of the population had either been infected by this new mystery plague, or coming down with it, all but Reyes himself. Some experienced the effects faster than others, their skin so pale, the veins under it was visible. For others, their fingers and toes had started to rot, going black at the tips. 

The people of the Northern Kingdom, a small kingdom at the time, remembered the tales of the Dark Angel. Fareeha Amari, now known as the Frost Jay, and Genji Shimada, known as the Oni Dragon, who had both sacrificed their lives so they could live on. The able-bodied were gathered, and they set out to the Angel's shrine. Reyes, was not one of them. 

~

They arrived at a small temple, with closed doors, and offerings, new and old, strewn about the temple steps. The villagers had the temple built over the small church, shortly after the monster attacks faded away, and worshipped it to its fullest. Every year, they would gather at the temple doors and leave offerings for the Dark Angel, thanking her for her help. No one would dare enter. 

But now, they stood, with no plans to prey, and daring to be the first to set foot in the temple, the first after it was built decades ago. 

The grand doors, that rose higher than a house, swung open ominously, without a sound. They entered cautiously, noting the candles the lit themselves, high above them, on the chandeliers. The flickering lights cast shadows on the walls, revealing delicately hand-drawn paintings on the walls depicting the past of the village. The frost season, Fareeha, the Frost Jay, the monsters, Genji, the Oni Dragon, and now, the plague. There was a blank slot next to it, awaiting the next events. 

The doors slammed shut after the last villager had entered, and they headed down the long hall, their feet disturbing the layers of dust covering the entirety of the floor. Up ahead, the shrine glowed with a golden light, casting warmth over the villagers. Those who were even the slightest sick, were breathing easier. 

The angel appeared from the midst of the light, and cast her blue eyes upon them, when they begged for her guidience. She smiled at them and responded like the first, and the second times, saying she wished to have the most talented of doctors, ones who have kept the village alive. 

The villagers bowed with respect, and turned to leave, murmuring amongst themselves. Reyes, they thought. She must have ment him. 

The doors to the temple opened, and they began to leave, only to stop and see a black garbed figure in the distance. It stood motionless in the Black Forest, watching, as blood and poison dripped from it's torso and mask. It was the Oni Dragon, they realized. It's mask was scratched and charred to a near unrecognizable state, and black blood pooled at its feet. 

Some stared at it with intrigue, while the rest shook with fear, but what happened next was unmistakeable. It brought a hand up to it's chest and bowed its head, smoke rising from the ground and engulfing the figure. When it cleared, there was nothing left, but a feather coated in blood, drifting lazily to the ground. 

~

Everyone who could, gathered in the town square. The place stil looked relatively the same centuries later, with the only changes being the stone memorials in the centre, with Fareeha Amari and Genji Shimada's names engraved on it. The news was told, as well as sighting of the Oni Dragon.

To everyone, it sounded like she had wanted Reyes, but he thought otherwise. He did not think himself a doctor, but rather a scientist who experimented with the body, and he most definitely did not think himself to have kept the village alive. He did not believe in morals, "sacrifice for the greater good of others". He did not believe that the, so called, "Angel" could help them, and stayed behind to try and find a cure himself. Most of all, he did not want to end up with the same fate as the other two who had "sacrificed" themselves. 

This angered the villagers greatly and sent them into an uproar. Reyes retreated to his sister's house to think. He sat next to Amélie's bed, staring into her pale face. He didn't want to be a hero and die, not knowing his or his family's fate. They were all he had, and he had almost lost Amélie before, when they were children. He and his sister had wandered into the Black Forest, not believing the tales of the Oni Dragon. They had come across a monster which attacked them, and Amélie had pushed him out of the way and she was struck instead. They had barely escaped with their lives. 

Reyes shudder with the memory of Amélie lying in her deathbed, so similar to what was presently happening, and left the room. He walked into Sombra's room and pulled out a chair next to the bed. She too, was very pale, despite her darker skin tone. He grasped her hand in his, and held it to his chest. They were all he had left, and he couldn't let them die. Something had to be done, but he didn't know what. 

Many questions ran through his head. What would become of him? How did he know that the angel would help the villagers? What would Sombra think of him now?

He just needed time. The night passed on and he watched Sombra sleep, occasionally laying cloths on her forehead to drench the sweat. She woke once, whimpering deliriously, but he hushed her and told her to sleep. Everything will be okay in the morning, was what Reyes had told her. I'll be here for you. Hours upon hours dragged at him, until he too, let his eyes slip shut. 

~

Dawn came quicker than expected. The harsh rays of the sun broke past the blinds and stung his eyes when they opened. His mind jerked out of the sleep hazy thoughts when he felt the deathly cold object in hand. 

Sombra lay still in the bed, the slight rise and fall of her chest was no longer visible. The bitter stench of death was in the air, tainting the sweet spring air. She meant the world to him, yet he let her die. He had the means of saving her, but was too selfish to act. It was all too late now. 

He hugged her still, small body to him as he cried his heart out, contemplating his choices. Sombra was too still in his arms, not like the energetic, ray of sunshine that kept him going, through good days and bad. The word "dead" hadn't settled in yet, and he expected her to wake, complaining for his sudden show of emotion. 

The villagers had found Reyes sitting there, hours later, staring blankly into the wall, long ago tears dried on his face. They had counted up the death toll, and come to him with anger on their tongues, but stopped short, seeing a man as strong as he, so rawly broken and wounded. Some others had found Amélie was in the next room, in similar state as many others, barely hanging on, with her skin an unnatural blue, and her breathing so shallow, that one would barely notice it. They watched Reyes now, unknowing whether to strike out at him, for not complying to the Angel's wishes sooner, or to comfort him. 

He looked up at them, as if noticing them for the first time, and asked of Amélie. It was the quiet acceptance of the news when they knew, Reyes was broken beyond repair. They saw him last, carrying Sombra's limp body to the courtyard to be buried with the others, but after that, he disappeared without a warning. 

They knew where he had gone, of course. To the Angel's shrine, likely to never be seen again. 

~

The flu had gone, being lifted from the kingdom like a blanket. The people had recovered, their skins regaining their colour and returning back to their natural tone. Gone, were the black fingers and toes, and the coughing and fevers. 

The dead were buried, and memorials were built for them all. All but one. 

Reyes. They knew not what to do with him. If he had gone sooner, he could have saved many lives, or prevented all the ones who have died. Yet, he went, preventing many more lives that could have been lost. A memorial was set up for him, with no name, and not nearly as grand as the past two which were housed next to it. 

Some say that this past action had angered his spirt, and he came back to take out his wraith on the kingdom yearly, creating the flu season. It was not as terrible as the past one, rarely claiming lives, but strong enough to send men to their knees. Others say it is a blessing, to have a time of peace to look over their own, and to keep their population from rising too quickly. 

No matter the case, they all agreed that when the flu season struck, a man was always seen the night before, looking over the cemetery. Some who dared to approach it told of the dark magic that seemed to seep from it's purple robes, and that the glowing eyes on it's black bird-shaped mask seemed to track your every move. The figure was supposedly Reyes, watching over his niece's sprit, as the day of the dead ended, and the flu season began. 

The Plague Crow, they called him. Plague to remember the dark time that passed, and Crow for the bird-shaped mask he wore. They would often see him when they neared the Angel's shrine, along with the other two. Some say that they see a shadow, that has a life of it's own, and it follows him around, when he visits the cemetery. 

~

The Northern Kingdom continued to prosper, rising high above the others. They expanded thrice the size of the original kingdom, building up their walls to protect themselves. The Angel continued to watch over them, sending the three that she claimed, to protect the kingdom, but always out of sight. The weather was warm, and monster hunting was nothing but a sport. A cure was created for the flu, and rarely did anyone succumbed the the sickness, and people lived to their old ages, dying peacefully. With their growing numbers, an army was created, with the one purpose. To defend themselves from anything that could threaten them. 

They had the power of the Angel at their side, and vast numbers. No one, man or beast, would dare to attack them now. Beyond the walls, they were feared. Merchants and traders, that were allowed within the walls, told of the tales of the Angel, the Frost Jay, the Oni Dragon, and the Plague Crow. 

They came to rule the land, reshaping the world around them. Years passed, and they continued to expand farther, finding and ruling over new lands. Now, no longer a kingdom, but an empire instead. Many fought, and blood was spilled, but in the end, they prevailed, for the Dark Angel watched over them. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra translates to 'shadow' if you know what I mean, so like she's not dead, but she's probably dead. 
> 
> Well, can I just say thank you for all of you for getting this far. This is my first completed fic and took a while to write. (Kinda proud). Sorry it the ending was a bit choppy.
> 
> Special thanks to all of you that commented and kudoed, made my day, and well, thanks for reading. (If you want to stick around, the pharmercy sequel will cover up some plot holes and misunderstandings. Will take very long to write tho, cuz I still have a few requests to go through)
> 
> [[If you can tell, I watched "The Great Wall". Movie graphics were great, not gonna lie. Plot… eh.]]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feedback and comments are welcome  
> The chapters have gotten longer and darker. Not really planed that but it happened for the better I guess. 
> 
> So Pharah's chapter is based off her winter/ice skin, Genji's is based off the Oni skin and Reaper's is based off his plague/crow skin. Mercy is just well- an angel.
> 
> [Because of the original Pharmacy plan for this fic, I will be writing a sequel in the same au that has that ship later]
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
